Yellow
by eclareforeverandalways9999
Summary: Eli starts too fall for Clare Edwards. But after a few moths of being the best of friends, Eclare and their group of friends set outon a camping trip too crystal lake. But, when they all come back, they find themselves that everyone is gone... they all find themselves, in the middle of somethinng that will change their lives forever. Mayjor Eclare story! Based off of Red Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Im new here andddd i have a great idea for a total Eclare story! Ive been thinking about this story all day. They are my ABOSOLUTE favorite couple of all time people! Im sure youu guys think the same too since urrrr reading this. So anyways, REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWSREVEIWS REVIEWSREVIEWS! (reviews) lolzzzz I DONT OWN DEGRASSI! obviously i dont lolzzzz! okayyyy then on with the story yellow (its a song by coldplay look it upppp its a really good songggg :D (story mostly in Eli's POV btw) RATED M. . . .**

**Chapter 1-**

**(Eli's POV)**

Its the first day of school at degrassi. Last year was terrible at degrassi. . . . and i bet this year is gonna be a_ whole_ lot worse for me. I park Morty (my black hearse) in my usual parking spot, and walk up to degrassi nervously. I see some new kids and some same old same old kids from last year. The bell rings and i head to first period.

In my first period i have Math. So not in the mood for algebra right now. after like two periods of long tourture i FINNALLY get to my best class. English. I love to write stories, poems, and ect. all mostly about my life or death or just some random ass things.

I walk in the classroom all casual like, and then i head over too the seat right next to the window so i can look outside and make fun of the stupid looking people in my head, walking by outside. Yeah im mean too everyone because i absolutly HATE everyone in this school. All of the girls are ugly sluts, and the guys are just stupid ass jocks trying to be cool (which their not in my mind).

The teacher interups my thoughts by practically yelling " EVERYONE QUIET!" Right then i heard the door open at the end of the classroom, so i decided to turn around to see who came in, as did everybody else.

I then saw this girl that ive never seen at degrassi before. She must be new here. She is wearing a black Avenged sevenfold t-shirt with skinny jeans, white and black jordans for shoes, and has a light blue back pack on. The girl has shoulder length curly cininmon/auburn colored hair. She has real pretty, bright blue sparkily eyes.

The girl began to speak, " Hi im new here at degrassi, is english class here?" Yes it is sweetie, take a seat over there. pointed right in front of me. The blue eyed girl walked over in front of me, and she plopped down in the seat.

I could smell her scent. It smelled like vanilla, and here hair smelled like coc butter. . . . mmmm, yummmm. I kinda got distracted and lost in that smell.

"Okay class, we have a writing assignment to do. Its due friday, so you guys have all week to finish this. Plus, im allowing you to domit with partners. Only two people, no more than two. Get into partners now." Right then, everyone got up and got into two. While me and the new girl just stoodnthere waching the people quickly getting into two pairs.

The blue-eyed girl started to speak slowly, "um, since we are the last two left, do you wanna be partners?" I had no choice but to say yes. "Yeah, sure. whats your name?" Clare. She simpily said with a little smile. "Oh cool, mines Eli, short elijha but everyone calls me Eli cause i perfer it." I say with an Eli signiature smirk.

She starts to blush. . . . really red. Damn, ami really that good?

"We'll have to sleep over at my house tonight to work on the project," Clare begins to say, " And I dont have any parents, i live by myself ill tellmyou more about itntonight when we get a break on the assignment tonight." I smile kindly,"okay."

The rest of the day went on, i have all of my other periods with Clare. I wondered all day why she lives by herself, in a house.

**Dun dun dunnnnnn... lolzzzzmsorry that it was really short injust wanted too save the night time too the next chapter. TEEHEE! reviews would make me happy :) thank youu people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**Yellow**

**(Eli's POV)**

Clare gave me her locker number so i could wait for her there after school. When i saw her coming this way, i got butterflies for some reason. . . . hmmmmmmm thats kinda weird. She started to open her lock and then her locker and i say " hurry up, we dont got all day" i smirk. Clare giggles at my smartass remark.

When she finished puting all of her books in her locker, we start heading over to my car Morty. I open the door for Clare. "We are going to my house first to get all of my shit" i laugh and she does too.

Once we got to my house i grabbed a big black bag, and started to put a few clothes in there, some movies, my toothbrush, and things like that. Once i finished about ten minutes later, we headed off to clares house.

It took me about five minutes to get to her house. The whole car ride was silent, exept the music playing softly and the rain falling pretty hard onto the car roof.(By the way my parents arent gonna be home foor the next two months).

By the time we got to her house, it was pouring rain and thundering and lighting.

We both got out of the car and ran strait inside. "Hey, im gonna go change into something more comfortable Eli, ill be right back." "Okay" i said with a grin plasterd on my face.

She yelled my name when she was done getting dressed to come to her room. Her room has blue walls (to match her blue beautiful eyes), a king sized bed, white carpet, a desk with a white laptop on top of it, and a whole bunch of different posters on her wall of different bands.

"Here, you can put your things over here" she motioned over were her dresser was at. Not to metion, a flatscreen T.V. on top of her tall white dresser. "Okay. Nice room you got here" i smirked at her. She giggled, "yeah, not really."

I started to look at her, with her baggy, kinda big, and grey sweartpants on, her avenged sevenfold black t-shirt that she had on today, and her hair tied up in a bun on top of her head, almost. She looked beautiful. Especially, with her big blue ocean-like eyes. Ive never seen anyone this beautiful before. Wait Eli, you cant fall for this girl, you dont even know her. Her phone vibrated and interupted my thoughts about clare.

"What are you looking at?" She said with a confusednlook on her face. "O-oh. . . . uhhh-ummm nothing. . . . i was just thinking of something." But you were smiling. Oh well ummmmmm. . . . i dont know nothing, clare. Oh, well okay then, she said with a cute funny look on her face. "Do you want chineese?" I ask her. "Oh, yes please!" I called them and ordered our food. "If you dont mind me asking, who texted you?" "Oh, my boyfriend." She said as if she dreaded texting him or even wanting to talk about him. "Oh, and what about your parents." "My parents both died in the marines. And i have no other family, so i just live here on my own." as she said that, her smile faded into a frown and then tears stared to splurge into her blue glassy eyes.

"Clare its okay, everything is going to be okay." I say this as i pull her into a warm hug. "E-Eli?" she asks in between sobs. "Yes, sweetheart?" "I know i dont know you at all" she begins, "but i feel like ive known you my whole life." As she said those words, i got butterflies and my heart started skipping beats. Whats happening?

I sigh before i begin. "I know Clare, me to. I just feel like ive known you forever. And i dont even know you." I laugh at the thought, so does clare.

Clare and i stayed like that five more minutes. Then she pulled apart.

Me and her both felt a vibrate from her phone. She picked up her phone and looked at it, and then her eyes were all watery. I start to worry. "What is it clare?" "Its nothing its just my boyfriend." A sting of jelousy stung inside of me. "What did he say?" "He just told me to get the fuck over to his house" she paused for a brief moment "or he'll either kill me." "Rage built in me a lot of anger was about to burst out of me. "What the fuck is wrong with him?! Is he crazy of something?!" "He just might be."

Out of the blue we heard the loud doorbell ring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy guys!**

**Sorry that the last two chapters were kinda short :-/ Buttttttt anyways, on a happier note, heres chapter 3 :) ;) :D ;D**

**Chapter 3-**

**(Eli's POV)**

As soon as we heard that doorable we both kinda jumped in fear a little bit. "Ill be right back." i say as i get up from the sqishy bed, and head for downstairs. I hesitate for a moment to open the door, then instart to slowly twist the silver doorknob. I quckly open the door, to find just the korean chineese food guy.

I reach in my pocket for ten bucks, and then give the money to the waiting man. I then take the food, and walk up stairs carefully so that i dont drop down the stairs.

I open clare's bedroom door, and shut it behind me.

"Oh, the foods here." Clare says unexpectedly.

"Yeah, here." I handed her the beeflowmane with chicken and an egg roll, with her fortune cookie.

"I wonder what my fortune is." Clare says with her eyebrows going up and her eyes widen playfully, like she's just seen a ghost.

I admire her for a second. God, she is soooo fucking beautiful, hot, sexy, adorable, and cute. I cant help but stare at her for a minute or two. Hell, i can stare at her forever.

"Eli?" Clare has a cute confused look, while her head is slightly tilted to the right. I suddenly snap out of my phase. "Oh-yes?!" I said quickly. "Why were you looking at me like that?"

"Looking at you like what?" I asked confused. "All like with you smiling with your teeth showing?" "Oh ummmmmmm. . . . i was just thinking about suff." I said sounding a little unsure of myself.

She was bitting her botton lip. Oh how i longed to kiss her lousiouse pink and full lips. They looked so soft and. . . . perfect. Slowly, her lips curled into a small smirk. Oh How i loved her smirk. It was cute how she was trying to act like me in a way. Actully her smirk was quite sexy.

I smirked at the thought. "Eli?" "Oh Hi, sorry blue eyes, my thoughts got the best of me again." I said this as i opened up my fortune, as did she.

"Okay then, my fortune says, "_Soon your love will come. But no more that you know, is right in front of you."_ She said with a confused cute look.

"Huh. Thats weird mine says the exact same thing." I say with the same look she has on her face.

We eat our dinner after that.

**TWO HOURS LATER. . . .**

_"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you... and everything that you do... and they were all yellow."_

Lyrics played from the song "Yellow" by Coldplay, from Clare's iphone on her docking station. Here we are cuddling, on Clare's queen sized bed listening to her favorite song. Im starting to really like Clare. She's amazing, beautiful, adorable, cute, sexy, kind, caring, big hearted, smart, and has gorgeous sky blue eyes.

I look down at Clare for a second. I look at her lips. Her oh so pink glossy lips look so kissable right now. No Eli! stop! You cant fall for Clare. You cant hurt her in anyway or kiss her. I cant kiss her mostly because she has a boyfriend. But, before i met Clare... i was messed up in the head. I always hated people, and every single one of those people at our school. But now, ive met the most beautiful and wonderful girl ever. Clare is the girl of my dreams. She's everything i ever wanted. . . . she's my everything.

Of course i cant tell her that.

I look over at the light blue clock over at the nightstand next to the bed, and it reads 2:00 A.M. . I look down at Clare, and she is fast asleep in my arms. She looks so peaceful, innocent, and all angel-like when she's sleeping. I kiss her forhead gently, trying not to wake her. I slowly get the covers and put it over us. I fall asleep to the scent of vanilla and coco butter, and the sound of our heartbeats colliding into perfect sync as we beathe slowly, in and out.

**TUESDAY MORNING 8:00 A.M.**

My eyes start to flutter open, as the sun shines through the window and the rays of the sun, hits me and Clare... especially ME in the eyes. Clare starts to relize that it was morning because of the sun shining in our faces. "E-Eli?" she sleepishly, says my name in a question. "Yes beautiful?" oh my god, that just slipped out of my mouth, i hope she doesnt mind._ I cant believe i just said that to her. _"I dont wanna go to school this week. We should stay home." She said, trying to convince me to accept her offer. I let out a small laugh "yeah sure, id love to Blue Eyes." "Yay..." she trailed off.

"Well im gonna go get ready for the day, be right back 'Green Eyes'." She said, as she got up from my embrace. She looks... amazing in the morning. With her messy curly hair, and her shirt folded on top of her upper body were her chest is and her sweatpants a little bit more down than usual. She's soooo cute, oh my god.

About an hour later, Clare comes out with some light tight skinny jeans on, a white t-shirt that has a yellow triangle in the middle and says "SUPER CUTE!" in the middle of the yellow triangle, a dog tag ourond her neck, and some small blue converse that flat on the bottom of the shoes. She has he hair in perfect curly locks, and her make-up is the more natrual look.

"Yo-u lo-ok n-nice." I stuttered my words, as this breath taking girl standing right in front of me.

I think i love this girl... no i cant love her, i mean i know i like her a whole lot, but it cant be love can it? Can it?

"Hey, Eli i have to go run an errand real quick. Ill be right back." She said very quickly, and ran out before i had enough time to respond.

**(Clare POV)**

My stupid ass boyfriend texted me to meet him in that dark alley way behind The Dot.

I walked there to see what Josh wanted. Once i got there, he immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me really hard close to him. Right then, he punched me striat in the face. I tried to scream for help, but he put his hand over my mouth, so i couldnt. He swwung me onto the ground, and kicked me in the stomache about ten times. Then, he got on top of me and kept punching me. Luckly for me, someone saaw and called the cops and Josh ran as i yelled "WE'ER OVER JOSH!" Loud enough so he can hear me loud and clear. And so he did.

The cops eventually caught up to him and arrested Josh for the rest of his life, and is sentanced to death.

I walked back home, and in about five minutes i got there.

**(Eli's POV)**

I got dressed for the day and heard the door open downstairs. Im guessing it was Clare. I jogged down the stairs. And i saw Clare. Beaten sensless. I was really raging in anger right now.

"Who did this to you Clare?!" I practically yelled in anger.

"My boy- *she paused* ex boyfriend Josh, kicked me several times in the stomache on the ground, and punched me many many times in the face and stomache. But dont worry... he's gone, forever in jail to rot and he is sentanced to death soon soooo yeah." She said in a 'Dont-Worry-About-It' voice.

Well i am gonna worry about it! This is my delicate Clare, and no one hurts _my_ Clare Edwards.

"Come on Blue Eyes, lets get you cleaned up." I said in a sweet tone. "Okay" Clare smiled at me and i held out my hand for her to take, while i lead her to the bathroom to help her clean herself up.

**sorry if it sucked! but i try, i try. REVIEWS thank youu guys :) ;) :D ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, heyyyy guys! Its gonna be aweome! Do youu guys know the movie called "Tomorrow The War Begins"? Its on youtube! watch it! well maybe watchit after youu read this story, cuzzzz its gonna be simular BUT moreeeeeeeeeeeee romantic. And the romance is probably only gonna be between Eclare. And its gnna be pretty boss if ya ask me. BUT, Alli, Adam, Drew, Bianca, Jake, Katie, KC, and Jenna are all gonna be in the story as wll soon. BUTTTTT, all of them are just a group of friends like bestfriends but also cuples, anddddd im not gonna focus on the other couples at all. ONLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Eclare! Enjoy this chapter :) ;) :D ;D**

**Chapter 4-**

**(Clare's POV)**

Eli walks me to the bathroom and lets me take a shower. I ask "Hey, um Eli, can you do me a favor and get me some PJ's? The little red plad pajama shorts and my grey Avenged Sevenfold sweatshirt please?" "Yes i will pretty lady" Eli says with a big old smirk on his face.

I start up the shower an wait until the water heats up. After about a minute or two, i test the water to see if its hot enough for me to get in. As it was, i stripped off my clothes, and slowly get in the shower as the hot water soothes and hits my skin softly. I let the soothig warm water soak my hair until its entirely wet. As the water rushes down my skin, i lift my head up to the running water, and let my face relax. As soon as my face and body got in the shower, each and every one of the hot dropplets that rushed down my wet skin, washed away all of the bruises, cuts, and blood on me. And also, washed away all of the saddness, hurt, and pain that i was feeling. Physically and mentally.

I heard the bathroom door creak open, and i knew it was Eli cause he's the onlyone here with me in the house. Iheard the softness and calmness of Eli's sweet, sweet voice say "I got your bra and underwear too Clare. Oh, and also towel."

"Thanks" I said with a smile on my happy, and not bruised face anymore (well, sort of).

**(Eli's POV)**

I feel really sorry for Clare. She shouldnt have been treated that way. But, she's a strong soldier. She's **_my_**strong soldier. "Hey, this may sound a little weird but... can i stay in here until you get out?" "Yeah, sure."

**IN ABOUT TEN MINUTES**

I hear he water stop running as Clare's little hand pops out of the shower curtan signialing me to get her a towel. I hand her this white towel igot for her earlier. About five second later, she comes ou with the white towel wrapped around her body sucurly so it wouldnt slip off of her. The towel is a little short, but thats okay, im kinda enjoying my veiw.

"Okay Eli, get ot i gotta get myself dressed in PRIVATE." Clare said, while giggling a little bit. And not to mention... she was blushing about four different shades of red. I sigh before starting, "alright, alright, ill get out." I said that in an 'Aw-I-Wanted-To-See' jokingly kind of tone.

In about ten more minutes, came out smelling like fresh coco butter, with her hair all blow dried and curly, while wearing the red plad shorts, and the grey sweatshirt i got for her earlier in the bathroom.

And she looks mighty fine.

"So, do you want to watch a movie with popcorn or what?" She asks me, breaking the silence between us. "Hell yeah i will, I would anyday and anytime with a beautiful woman like you." Right after i said that, i smirk the best smirk ever, and i make her blush even more... even i blush a ittle bit. "Okay, so what kind of movie shall we watch?" Clare asks, with happiness in her voice. "How about something_ scary?"_ i ask, sounding like im a ghost.

"Alright, you pick and ill go make some popcorn for the two of us." Clare smirks how i did earlier with her. "Okay, hurry back!" I say flirtatiously. "Oh, I will Goldsworthy." Clare shoots back with the flirtatious comment. I try to hurry, and pick a scary movie. Oh, wait! I totaly forgot! I brought some scary movies with me for us to watch! I go over to my black carry-on bag and take out all ten movies that i brought. I finnaly choose one thats called, "Paranormal Activity 2". I hear the popcorn popping, and i can smell the butter on top of it, as i hear her take it out of the microwave. A few mintues went by as she came walking up the stairs carefully with a big purple plastic bowl of popcorn in both of her hands.

"Are you ready for this?" I say, as i put in the disc in the DVD player under her flatsreen T.V. . "Oh, hell yeah!" I laugh at her comment, and so does she.

Half way through the movie, when the woman is being dragged down the stairs, and into the closet... we both CRACK UP at that scene.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Me and Clare laug our asses off as she tries to say something. "WH-AT HAHA T-HE FF-UCK?!" Clare tries saying while laughing really hard, that se's crying.

After the scene, we both calm ourselves down from that_**HILARIOUS**_ act in the movie, i actully build up the courage to rest my arm gently around Clare and hoping she wouldnt notice.

And of course... she noticed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sounding a little happy. "Oh, um sorry do you want me to do that caus-" She puts her finger on my lips. "No, Eli its okay leave it there" she pauses "I like it there." I smile at her wantig to kiss her soft, full lips so badly. But, i new i couldnt because i didnt want to rush into a relationsip just yet. Not now. But soon we will.

When the movie was over, i turned off the T.V. and looked down at her, to find a sleeping beauty named Clare with her head on my chest and her hand laying softly on my stomach. I reach for the soft blanket to soon cover us, as I pull it fully on me and this girl that im really starting to like even more as i get to know her. Maybe soon, i might just love her._ Real_ soon. Or... is this love now?

I play with her auburn/cinimon curls, as i slowly drift off into sweet dreamland of Clare.

_"Clare i love so, so much. I never want to lose you. Hell, im __**in**__ love with you Clare! Will you make me the happiest man ever alive, and do the honor of marrying me?" "Oh yes! Yes i will Eli! She says as she jumps into my arms, and i spin her around and around until we get dizzy enough to stop. As i set her down gently, Clare whispers in my ear "I love you too, Eli."_

Suddenly, i begin to slowly flutter open my eyes and wake up. Damn it! It was only a dream. But, it was so_ real._ So real that i thought that it_ was_ real.

But, who am i kidding? Clare wouldnt marry me. Or, would she?

**Rewiews! :) And sorry if it was a little short. Im still working on that. Sorry :D Well, untill next time folks :) ;) :D ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6-**

_Two months go by. Eli and Clare got to know eachother and they are closer than before. And they got to know eachothers friends, and became best freinds with Ali, Adam, Drew, Bianca, KC, and Jenna. (Adam is a full boy in this story, and not_ _trans-gender.)_

_**All of them are at The Dot.**_

**(Eli's POV)**

"So, what do you guys want to do all next week, starting friday?" "How about we all go on a camping trip to Crystal Lake?" Clare asks us including Ali, but is still looking at her. "Yeah! Thats it! Thanks Clarebear!" Ali says all excidedly, as i chuckle a little, finding Ali's excitment quite funny. "What do you guys think of that idea?" Ali asks all of us with a wide smile plastered on her face. "Okay!" The rest of us say in unison.

Friday is finally here, after a long ass boring week at Degrassi. I rush home, and pack all of the stuff that i need for about ten days or so. Im not sure whose driving though. As soon as i thought that, i got a group text from Ali to me and the rest of the gang saying_** "Hey guys im driving, just to let y'all know :) ;) :D ;D"**_I already told my parents about my plans for the next week.

I dart out the door, and wait about 5 minutes for Ali to come. as soon as I see a big white van come twords me, I jump up and jog over to the van. I see that everybody is in here except for Clare. Ali starts to say "Hey Eli, we're on our way to pick up Clare." "Okay." I say quietly. About 5 minutes later, we all arrive at Clare's house. She walks to the car all happy like. She's wearing navy blue converse, some jean short-shorts, and a cute little t-shirt that she and I tie died together. The colors on it is dark blue, light green, and yellow. I made one too, but im not wearing it right now, but i packed it. The colors on mine is dark blue, and black.

Clare sat down right next to me. Im blushing a little bit. Shit, I hope she cant see that redness forming on my cheeks. Wait, why am I blushing anyway? I mean its just Clare. Come on Eli, pull it together.

In about 3 hours or so of driving, we finally got to Crystal Lake. Its this secret place that no one knows about except for us when we all discovered it one day up in the mountains of Canada, when we were just exploring one day, we came across this beautiful, opend land, waterfall, and lake place with sand on the ground and trees too. We named that place Crystal Lake.

We hiked for about 30 minutes down the mountain, and to the place of paradise."We're here everybody!" Drew announces while throwing his arms up in the air, while running towrds to where w are going to set up our camp.

"Alright Drew, since your running, why not make yourself useful, and go run to get us some firewood please." Ali demmands.

Drew sighs, "fine." He then runs off into the woods to get us some firewood.

I go over to where I'm going to set up my tent and things. Clare comes over to me and asks me "hey, um I didnt bring a tent, because I dont have one." "You can sleep with me if you want?" I ask her with a slight smirk on my face. "Um, okay thanks" Clare says while offering me a smile. I take that offer, and I smile back at her.

The sun is starting to set, and everything is finished being set up into place. Drew already came back with taht firewood that we needed and started a fire.

After everything was done what was needed, we all sat down by the fire and rosted marshmellows, and made smores with them. I noticed that Clare is having a little trouble rosting her marshmellow, so I decide to give her a little help.

"Here, let me help you with that." I say, while letting her give me the stick with the burnt marshmellow stuck on it. I take that burnt one off, and put a new fresh one on the stick, and start to rost it properly, letting her watch me as i do it correctly for her.

Clare starts to speak up "you didnt have to do that, you know." Clare says and grins happily, up at me." "I know, I wanted to." I said with a goofy grin on my face. She giggled softly, and so did I. God, her laugh is just so adorable, and contagious. She leans on me, and I put one arm around her.

That night we slept in the same tent, and i nearly exploaded my head off of my body, because I was madly blushing like crazy.

Just Clares touch, feels electrifying to me. Clare's soft breaths while she's sleeping, is heartwarming.

I wake up to Clare's soft movements, attempting to get out of the tent without waking me up. Of course, she failed at that attempt. I'm a light sleeper, I wake up very easily.

"Hi, Clare!" "AHHHHH!" She screams and almost bursts my eardrums. I laugh at her, and she starts to laugh to.

"Haha, very funny." Clare says sarcastically." "Haha, yuppp thats me! Scary Eli." I smirk. "Oh, yeah totally!" She says, and then smiles at me right after. Man, I swear, when she smiles the whole world stops around us.

"Hey, um Clare?" "Yeah?" "I- HEY GUYS BREAKFAST IS READY COME ON OUT!" Ali's loud voice cuts me off before I could say anymore.

Maybe now isnt a good time I guess.

**Heyyyy guys i hoped youu like it! Sorry if its too short again... still working on that :) I'm also adding dave in here too :D Seyya at the next update! REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOUU GUYS :) ;) :D ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Supppp guys! sorry that i havent updated in quite a while... but i would alot quicker, if youu guys would review moreeee aandddd new people too. And, ima try too make my chapters as long as i can possible! So, please enjoy this chapter people! :) ;) :D ;D**

**(Eli's** **POV)**

****I quickly got dressed in my tent, and walked over to Clare, who was standing there waiting for me with my food in her hands. As soon as i got to he, she handed me my scrambled eggs, baccon, and sausage with some little ketchup packets we stole from school.

"There, I made youu your breakfast because i knew what you liked for breakfast, since I have made you breakfast before." She laughed a little, whle cracking a little smile afterwards.

"Thank you Blue eyes." I said while doing my smirk.

A few hours went by.

"Do you wanna go swimming?" I ask Clare, while she's laying down, and enjoying the warm sun beating down on all of us.

"Sure, let me just get my bathing suit on real quick." She said while taking off into our tent to change. I already have my swim trunks on. Clare comes running out of the tent, and comes and tackles me into the water.

I stand up, while in the little lake with the waterfall, and pick her up bridal style and I swim twards the running waterfall. I let her down fully in the water, and she starts splashing me continuousley. I say, "Oh, your dead now Edwards!" "Not if you try to catch me first, Goldsworthy!"

I shoot her a devious smirk, while she is trying too slowly back away from mme. As soon as Clare tries to run through the deep water, i catch her instantly in my arms.

We start to laugh really hard until our laughter dies down, and now all we can hear is the peaceful water running down and clashing through the remaining water down below it.

"You done now Edwards?" I whisper into her wet ear.

"Totaly." She said while smiling a little. I stare into her big blue orbs, as she stares into my big green emerals.

Our gaze gets interupted by the sound of the rest of the gang running into the water making looud splashing noise. "Elii and Clare! Come over here with us!" KC called over to us.

"Okay, we will be right over!" Clare yells back to KC.

Clare and I shift back to our normal positions, and swim over to the rest of them, until we could feel the squishy sand under our feet.

The rest of the day, wee all just fooled around and played in the water with everyone.

Around the evening time, like around 9ish, everyone was in their comfortable pajamas, and sitting around the warm and peaceful fire next to their love. Well, exept for me and Clare of course. But we are sitting next to eachother, rather close too.

I cant complain though... because I sort of like it. Clare is my best very best BEST friend. I love her to death, well only as a best friend. Not the other way. Who knows, maybe someday I love her that way someday.

Probably not... I sure hope not.

I heard a quiet little gentle voice, interupting my thoughts saying, "Hey, Eli?" I respond with a "Yes my blue eyed girl?" She smiles, and continues, "You know that your my very best friend right?" I smile at that. "Actully, yes I do knoww that. And your mine Clare.

Her face turns a dark shadee of red.

A few hours later i wake up to a really noisy sound, and suprisingly, im the only one that woke up from that sound. I look up at the sky, and see all of these big airforce planes flying twards Toronto.

Hmmmm, thats weird, But, I shake it off, and fall back asleep with Clare im my lap, fast asleep.

I look at her flushed, pale face and she looks adorable. Ipush a stranded curl out of her sleeping face. Then I fall right back asleep, as comfortable as ever with my best friend sleeping on my lap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy guys! Sorry that i havent been writing for a LONGGGG TIMEEEE. Butttttt, IMM BACKK NOWW! YAYYYYY! Lolz. Lmfaoo! Lmfaoo! Lolz. Wellllll ANYWAYSSSSS THENNNN enjoy this chapter everybody. Anddddd RWVIEW PLEASE! Thank youu guyss. :). ;). :D. ;D.**

**Chapter 7**

**(Eli's POV)**

I wake up the next morning with the beautiful Clare Edwards in my arms, with both of my arms wrapped around her, while her head is softly resting her head on my chest. Quietly, i get up, shaking her off onto the sleeping bag, very very softly so i dont hurt her or wake her up by accident.

I siletnly, tiptoe out of our tent. It looks abot aroud 7 or 8 in the morning right now. Adam is up too. I see him stitting down by the firepit, eating breakfast silently. He doesnt even notice me, until i walk up even closer too him when i stepped on a leaf, the crunching sound made him look up really really fast. Only as if he was afraid or startled by the noise a little bit.

"Oh. Hey, it only you Eli. Thank god." I chuckle a little bit, trying too obtain back my posture of before. "Yeah, i know Adam. Its just me. But, um what time are we actully leaving this place today..?..?" Like about around 9 or 10 'clock. Well, thats only if the rest of these idiots will wake up in like an hour."

Dont worry then. I will help with that. I say, with a devilsh smirk on my face. "Du-dude... your kind of scaring me AND your creeping me out at the same EXACT time..

I then just laugh and i say, "WEll sorry then bud." I just then walk away, and get back in my tent with sleeping Clare. I gently shake her shoulder a little, while i say softly whispering in her ear, "Clare wake up please, wake up. Its time too wake up Blue Eyes." Right then, i see her eyes flutter open very slowly until i see her beautiful blue eyes. "Hi Eli." SHe says with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Haha, hey Clare." I smile while saying that too her.

-One hour later-

We are all in Ali's car right now, with me sitting right next too my best friend Clare. WE are sitting really very close right now because there is like about around 6 or 7 people in the car with us.

When we get too Clare's house first, we all walk out with her. She calls for her dog Bear... but, Bear never comes. She walks all around her house too look for her precious dog. About around 10 minutes later, she found him. Dead. His eyes were open, and they were a light blue, with flies flying all around his body. Mostly, his face though.

I see Clare start crying, balling actully now. I run too her, and i wrap my arms around her body, and i just hold her tight. I hold her very very tightly right there and then. After about around 5 minutes or so of a thousand shushes and that everything is going too be okays, i let go of her and i kiss her forhead.

We all run inside of Clares house. "Mom! Dad! HELLO?!" We all look everywhere for her parents, but they are no where too be found. What the hell is going on..?..?

"Where are my parents?! Oh my god!" Clare yells out of frustration and worry. She calls them. No answer. She calls them again. Once again... there is no answer. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON...?!...?!" She screamed too herself.

"Hey, hey. Clare.. look at me." I push her head gently with my hands over and upwards too look strait up at me, strait into my eyes. Everything will be fine. We are going out too look for your parents... okay..?..? Soooo, calm down ClareBear." I say that with an offering smirk too her.

She smiles at me. "Okay. Thank you soooo much Eli." Right then... she hugs me. Tightly too. Then she lets go after a few more seconds. I then say, "Alright guys. Lets go too your houses first." I then just relized that Clare said that she didnt have ANY parents. "Um, hey Clare? Yes..?..? Didnt you say that you didnt have any parents before..?..? Ohh yeahh... about that... i call my Aunt and Uncle Mom and Dad. And yes i do live with them. They just wernt there that night when you came over when we hung out... and yeah. Sorry for lying too you are about thst part of the story about living by mysef."

"Its alright. Its fine. Im not mad at you. I could NEVER EVER be mad at you Clare. For ANYTHING really though." She smiles right back at me in response after that.

We almost got too everyone's house. None of their family members were there. Once we got too our last stop, which is at my house, i looked foir my parents as well, and no sighn of them at all either. I thenn looked for my dog Buddy. And THANK GOD that i have found him. He was up inside of my bedroom upstairs, hiding under my bed. Once he saw my face, he ran too me and jumped on me trying too give me a dog bear hug. "Ahh! Hey Buddy! Hey bud! I then grabbed his leash, put it on him, grabbed some of his toys, food, food bowl,k and some other supplies for us, everyone else too survive, if we needed too. i run outside with everything INCLUDING my biggggg Golden Retriever. He hops into the very very back back seat with Adam.

"Woahhhh! Hey Buddy! Your alive!" Adam says, while petting Buddy.

We drive off. "This place looks disurted." Ali says too all of us." Well then, yes indeed it does." Drew responds too Ali.

Right then, we saw like all of these Russian Soldiers... and with guns too. Also with hostages/inocent people. Ali flores the gas. She goes all the way up a hill into a hidden far away forrest area type thing. She then picks a good spot too stop the car. And then she just stops the car right there. In a spot with a nice veiw and parks it under a tree.

I say, "We should stop here for a while and make a plan up, and make us a camp here for a while."

**Sorry it couldnt be longer. I have too get off the computer like right now. REVIEWS PLEASE! Andddd thank youu all forr suchh NICE reviews. They make my6yu dayy. Theyy reallyy doo. Soo yeahhh. Thank youu guys veryy veryy reallyy reallyy** **muchh!**


End file.
